sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phinnaeus Bartholomew Fogg
Phinnaeus Bartholomew Fogg Nickname: Phinny Race: Human Age: 19 Home: The Hinterlands Class: Mage Professions: Miner and Engineer Affiliations: Scholar of Arcane arts, member of the Kirin Tor. Tutor in residence of The Golden Veil. Appearance: A rather young looking fellow, he is 6'4" and slender. His long golden hair is tied back neatly and his goatee is always well trimmed. Gray eyes are kind and hold a keen curiosity for the world around him. They are framed by a pair of rectangular silver rimmed glasses. If one stands to close they might note a chill in the air. In fact, upon inspection his skin shimmers a bit with...is that frost? He smells most often of smoke and metal dusts from his tinkering, or old musty books from hours of indoor study. When he speaks his voice has a soft low tone. The pocket sized gnome at his side is usually dressed in overalls and packing a tiny toolbox. She answers to the name Viola. Personality Phinnaeus lives to learn, with the strong belief that knowledge is power. He has educated himself on nearly every subject that comes to mind. Though, his favorite field of research has become the titans. He is working to prove that they can be connected to every belief system in Azeroth. Not everyone seems entirely happy with this work and it has previously resulted in his being tossed out of the Temple of Elune. He however, is not easily discouraged. He has an easy going nature, and only seems to forget his solemn attitude when discussing subjects he is passionate about such as his research, or engineering endeavors. He is very slow to anger. History Hillsbrad Fields Lavinia, Phinnaeus' mother, was a mage training at the (then) thriving city of Dalaran. His father was never in the picture, and to this day he would not know whom the man was. When he was only three years old, Lavinia married a farmer by name of Jonah Danward moving the two of them to Hillsbrad Fields. Jonah was killed by the scourge during the third war, leaving Lavinia widowed with Phinnaeus (who was now ten years old) and his four younger siblings. Already an unstable woman, she eventually broke down completely. Seeking to "save" she and her children from the scourge and the plague she slaughtered them in an arcane explosion. Phinnaeus was the only to survive. This spawned rumors that perhaps the boy himself was responsible for his family's death. He was quickly shipped to an orphanage in the city of Stormwind. ---- The Streets of Stormwind ---- It was a hard time for the city of Stormwind, war and recontsruction, harder yet for those orphaned. Most were left to their own devices, begging on the streets and Phinnaeus was no different. His quick wit and intellect helped him stay out of trouble most often, but there were times that he was forced to defend himself. It was a good thing that Jonah had not spared him from hard labor in the fields. The Mentor ---- Now and again an orphan of Stormwind gets lucky, and some kind soul takes them underwing. Phinnaeus' stroke of luck occurred when a teacher in the Mage Quarter took notice of him. The young man was sixteen now, and chose the area because not many others dared to try to scheme its inhabitants. This teacher saw promise in the boy, and suggested he was better suited to using his intelligence to better gains. =Growing Up and Accepting= Putting the Past in its Place Phinnaeus was never truly able to let go of what his mother did. For years, blaming himself for being unable to stop her and perhaps even for not dieing alongside she and the others. It was not until recently that he set the ghosts of the past to rest. In doing so, some may have noticed a large change coming over the young mage. With forgiveness, realization, acceptance and no shortage of determination, he has taken the step from boy to man. No longer stammering and hiding behind his intellect. In his own words... “I'm going to be strong. For the first time in my life, no more hiding from it all.” ---- =Currently= Phinnaeus has taken a job at The Golden Veil. The pay isn't spectacular and he's made to room with the Veil's butler, a surly druid by name of Edgthorn, but it gives him a chance to share his knowledge. It is also rumored, that the Mistress of the Veil, Fiammeta Castelon, was once involved with his father. ---- Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Engineer Category:The Golden Veil Category:Kirin Tor